Ariane et le Minautore Alien
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Une jeune adolescente française, passionée de science-fiction et d'histoire antique rêve depuis toujours de voyager dans le temps comme dans ses romans. Ignorant tout d'une série télévisée britannique dont le héros lui permettrait de les réaliser, elle rencontre un après midi de septembre 2013 un drôle d'extraterrestre sortant d'une cabine bleue. Premier épisode de ses aventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Ariane et le Minotaure Alien**

**Vendredi six septembre 2013,**

**Douai, Rue Saint Albin quinze heures trente-deux.**

« Et voilà, pensais-je, la semaine est finie. Finir à midi le vendredi est une bonne manière de commencer le week-end ! »

Seulement, il n'était pas midi mais quinze heures déjà. Le lycée restait le lycée et la rentrée réservait toujours des surprises, plus ou moins bonnes cela dit. Mon cours d'anglais ayant été déplacé, je me retrouvais seule, une heure avant que ma mère n'ait fini sa journée. Et aucun bus pour rentrer. J'étais à Douai maintenant et je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller, mais je pouvais toujours en profiter pour aller me chercher un peu d'argent à la banque. Je savais qu'il y avait un distributeur peu loin du lycée...

C'était finalement plus loin que je ne l'aurais cru. Et ma mère qui finit dans une heure encore ! Heureusement que c'était sa recréation et que j'ai pu la joindre parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon... Maintenant, j'avance. Mon portable dans les mains, où j'ai affiché la carte de la ville de Douai sur Google maps, je marche depuis une bonne demi-heure dans ces ruelles de plus en plus étroites et sinistres. Même l'église devant laquelle je suis passé ressemble à des ruines. Par chance, mon téléphone - enfin internet - m'indique que je suis près d'arriver au boulevard de la république, là où il y a le cinéma et l'Université. Et ça : je connais.

Ici, dans ces rues délabrées, je me sens presque perdue. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive et je me sens si seule... Et il fait si chaud! Oh s'il pouvait faire aussi beau le week-end prochain! Je pourrais mettre la robe verte que je me suis acheté exprès pour dimanche prochain. Mais malheureusement, jusque-là, ils annoncent de la pluie pour ce jour-là. Alors au moins, là, je profite des derniers chauds rayons de soleil de septembre. C'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermée au quatrième étage du lycée. Et dire qu'il pleuvait tout à l'heure, on ne le croirait pas en voyant ce temps maintenant. Ce soleil fait vraiment du bien là, mais je commence sérieusement à avoir mal aux pieds! Rien que la semaine dernière, j'étais encore toute la journée dans mon lit après mon opération des dents de sagesse et puis avant j'étais presque toujours assise dans ma petite cabine rouge. Sauf pour les MD - les matières dangereuses - mais c'était pas si souvent que j'avais à sortir. Jamais je n'avais eu autant à marcher que cet après-midi depuis longtemps maintenant...

Et j'ai faim en plus, un peu seulement parce que la cantine, ici, est quand même meilleure que celle de Darchi, mais quand même ! Et puis ce n'est pas que la cantine en fait, c'est tout dans ce lycée qui est mieux : les locaux, bien plus beaux, les grilles toujours ouvertes, les cours aussi qui semblent tellement plus intéressants ! Le seul bémol c'est au CDI... À Darchicourt, au moins, ils avaient un livre de Star Wars. Bon, OK, un seul et une version si ancienne que Chewbacca était appelé Chiktaba, mais c'était déjà ça! Ici, ils n'en ont aucun et pas que de star wars mais tous les livres de science fiction que j'aime tellement... Ah les livres... Et star wars.

Tiens ça me fait penser que je dois absolument commander revers ce week-end si je veux l'avoir pour jeudi! Comme ça je pourrais le lire à Bruges. Il le faut bien parce que j'ai encore tellement de romans à finir. Je pensais que j'aurais eu le temps au boulot mais je lai surtout utilisé pour les fanfics de star wars. Mauvaise idée... Je suis en retard maintenant dans mes lectures! Enfin, il me reste quoi? Deux livres à lire? C'est pas non plus mission impossible! Et puis j'étais inspirée pour ma fic de the legacy of the legacy. D'ailleurs, j'en suis où, déjà? Jaina est toujours enfermée dans la soute de l'Enclume. Et elle doit y rencontrer Bendo, B2PO. Comment? Hum... Tiens, dans une boite! Il ferait partie de la contrebande du duro. Il va falloir que je le note dès que je rentre, ça.

Bon, alors, je dois tourner où, maintenant ? A gauche ou à droite? Oh, non, il manquait plus que ça : mon portable qui beugue ! Enfin, la 3G, ce maudit GPS. Il arrive même pas à me localiser ! C'est quoi le nom de cette rue, à droite? Saint Albin ? Bon, ça a l'air d'être la bonne... J'espère parce qu'il est à peine et demie et que ma mère est loin de pouvoir venir me chercher. Elle est encore à son école, là.

J'espère que je ne suis plus très loin du boulevard parce que si elle doit venir me trouver ici... C'est incroyable comment ces rues dont désertes et plus effrayantes les unes que les autres! Je devrais pourtant me rapprocher du musée de la chartreuse, maintenant ! Et un musée, ça se trouve dans des quartiers aussi tristes? J'espère parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que je suis vraiment perdue. Et mon portable déconne tellement que c'est bien possible ! Mais bon, je devrais normalement arriver bientôt au musée. Encore un peu de marche et j'y serais.

Ah!

...

Oh non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? ? J'hallucine ou quoi? J'exagerais pourtant pour le soleil!

Oh et puis zut! Maintenant c'est sûr... Je suis perdue.

Enfin pas tellement perdue que ça, je me souviens que je devais tourner à gauche pour arriver dans la rue du musée. Seulement, je n'y pense même plus... Là, mon regard est uniquement fixé au sol, sur les débris d'écrans qui entourent mon téléphone. Et un de plus de cassé, super... Je me baisse pour constater les dégâts mais j'avais raison : l'écran est cassé. Encore. Ce n'est que le deuxième en deux ans, je dois être maudite! Et bien sûr, avec ça, plus aucun moyen de contacter ma mère. Merveilleux ! Ramassant les morceaux du smartphone mort délicatement, je me tourne ensuite vers "l'apparition".

C'est la drôle de chose volante qui est sortie de nulle part et a... Volé... Sous mon nez. Et m'a fait lâcher et casser mon pauvre smartphone ! En y regardant de plus près, je remarque qu'il s'agit d'une boite, une sorte de grande boite bleue. Elle est maintenant posée sur le trottoir. C'est vraiment bizarre tout ça! Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien être que ce truc? Apparemment, ce n'est pas français... Il y a une inscription en anglais : "Public Call Box". Bon c'est bien une boite, OK! Mais les cabines téléphoniques ne sont-elles pas censées être rouges et toutes vitrées ?

La porte de la boite s'ouvre et un homme en sort. Pas mal comme homme d'ailleurs... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi?

« Qui... qui êtes-vous? Et c'est quoi votre truc, là ? Demandais-je à l'homme.

- Pardon? Oh, vous voulez parler de ma boite bleue? C'est mon TARDIS. Je ne vous ai pas fait trop peur, j'espère ? D'habitude, il se matérialise sans problème, sans gêner personne, mais là, de toute évidence, il a eu un petit souci technique et s'est matérialisée dans l'air alors j'ai été obligé de voler un peu pour la poser. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve ce qui ne va pas, d'ailleurs! Mais dites, je ne vous ai pas trop bousculé avec ce vol forcé ?

- Heu... Non. Mais sur le coup, j'ai fait tomber mon téléphone. Enfin ce n'était pas la première fois...

- Oh, c'est tout? Passez-le moi donc! Je vais vous le réparer en moins de deux!

- Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour ça dans votre boite bleue?

- TARDIS, corrigea l'inconnu, et oui, certainement, mais je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, je n'ai besoin que de ça! »

Il venait de s'exclamer tout en sortant de l'une des poches de son très long manteau un objet que je n'avais encore jamais vu avant. Je ne saurais même pas vraiment comment le décrire. Ça ressemblait un peu à un sorte de tube, de la taille dun sabre-laser peut-être...

« Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Mon tournevis sonique. Donnez-moi votre téléphone, s'il vous plait. Et oubliez moi après ca,.»

J'obéis, étonnée de la confiance que je lui accordait si facilement. Mais bon, après tout, que pouvait-on bien faire d'un portable en mille morceaux?

A mon grand étonnement pourtant, l'étrange apparition pointa simplement son tournevis vers l'écran de mon smartphone et un son bizarre en sortit. Juste un son! Bien sûr, pensais-je ensuite, un tournevis "sonique"...

« Et voilà, réparé. Me dit-il quelques secondes plus tard tout en me rendant l'appareil.

- Vraiment?

- Essayez!»

Je repris mon portable et constatai en effet que l'écran n'était plus même fissuré. Et la connexion 3G fonctionnait aussi à merveille... Google maps indiquait ma position avec une précision que je n'avais jamais cru possible. J'étais vraiment contente du résultat mais, malgré ça, je restait stupéfaite par ce que je venais de voir et ma tête bouillonnait de questions :

« Attendez! Dis-je en retenant l'étranger qui s'apprêtait à retourner dans son étrange boite. Comment vous avez fait ça ? C'etait de la magie? Parce que votre apparition faisait un peu trop fantastique...

- De la magie? Certainement pas! La magie n'existe même pas. Enfin si, pour les carionites, mais... non même ça, ça reste de la science. Juste différente mais de la science!

- De la science? Mais alors comment vous avez fait?

- Fait quoi?

- Faire apparaitre votre boites déjà, réparer mon téléphone avec vitre tournevis aussi...

- Oh mon TARDIS? C'est de la dématérialisation, c'est vraiment tout bête! Rien de magique là-dedans! Pour expliquer, on va dire que mon vaisseau se téléporte d'un endroit à un autre, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça! »

De la téléportation ? Un vaisseau spatial ? Jetais encore plus excitée qua l'idée que ce soit de la magie! Certes, la boite bleue ressemblait très peu à un vaisseau mais à moins que ce type ne soit complètement fou, et mon téléphone prouvant le contraire, j'avais de toute évidence à faire à une sorte d'extraterrestre, il n'y avait que eux pour avoir des vaisseaux spatiaux ! Vraiment cette journée réservait des tas de surprises.

« Votre vaisseau? Un vaisseau... Spatial ?

- Vous connaissez d'autres types de vaisseaux? Demanda-t-il assez amusé.

- Heu, non. Mais c'est bien le premier vaisseau spatial que je vois, en vrai. Et ça ne ressemble pas à l'idée que je me faisais d'un vaisseau spatial, non plus!

- L'intérieur sûrement plus.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par intérieur ?

- Entrez et vous verrez, me dit-il avec un sourire plein de malice. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me poussa à lui obéir, sûrement la curiosité. Ou alors l'excitation de la nouveauté et peut être l'espoir de découvrir les étoiles... si c'était bel et bien un vaisseaux spatial, toujours est-il que j'entrai dans l'étrange cabine bleue. Et la surprise fut totale! Je ne dis pas que ça faisait vraiment penser à un vaisseau spatial, pas à des vaisseaux comme dans star wars en tout cas, mais jetais à présent convaincue d'avoir affaire à un extraterrestre, à un alien, un non-humain peut-être même. Ou alors un voyageur du temps humain qui vendrait du futur? J'avais bien moi même inventé une histoire de ce genre avec les chrono-rangers. Peut-être était-il comme les personnages, un ranger du temps? En tout cas, son TARDIS, de l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Par où commencer? Cette étrange console au centre, peut-être ? Ou toutes ces arcades de bois? Le propriétaire du vaisseau spatial m'avait suivi à l'intérieur et me regardait observer l'intérieur de son vaisseau.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est incroyable! C'est extraterrestre ?

- Heu oui.»

De toute évidence, il semblait attendre quelque chose d'autre...

« Et c'est un vrai vaisseau spatial ? Il va dans l'espace, donc?

- Évidemment ! Vous m'avez vu apparaitre sous votre nez et vous en doutez?

- Et bien... C'est un peu dur à croire...

- Ah, je vois! Vous me mettez au défi, là !

- Quoi, non! Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Enfin, c'est que, ma mère va m'attendre sinon...

- Ah? Bien sûr, allez-y. Au fait, nous sommes bien sur Terre?

- Oui. Vous êtes donc un extraterrestre, alors ? Pas un simple humain?

- Déçue ?

- J'ai cru que vous veniez du futur. Mais c'est stupide. Les extraterrestes, c'est possible, les voyages dans le temps... Tous les scientifiques assurent que non. Mais bon pareil pour la téléportation et vous dites que votre vaisseau se téléporte alors...

- Quoi? Mais si, je voyage dans le temps. Je fais ça tout le temps!»

Je ne pus pas en savoir plus, l'homme, enfin l'extraterrestre donc, se rua sur la console du TARDIS et s'exclama d'une traite :

« Non, non, non, non, non! C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, ça ! Le TARDIS est en train de se dématérialiser tout seul ! Encore une fois... Il y a un vraiment souci technique que je dois réparer au plus tôt! Mais lequel?»

Sous mes pieds je sentais le sol du vaisseau trembler et soudain je fus de tout mon corps projetée vers l'une des rambardes de la plateforme. Quand je sentis enfin que l'on s'était stabilisé, je me précipitais vers la sortie, vers la porte par laquelle j'étais entrée. Je l'ouvrais et voulus sortir au plus vite de ce vaisseau mais je faillis surtout tomber, retenue au seuil du TARDIS comme par magie, ou plutôt grâce à la vitesse surhumaine de l'extraterrestre et sa main qui venait d'attraper la mienne. Avec son aide, je retrouvai mon équilibre et fis quelque pas en arrière. Malgré la peur que je venais d'avoir, je n'en restais pas moins sous le charme de la vue qui se présentait devant moi : une magnifique planète bleue qui flottait dans la majestueuse immensité de l'espace.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est la Terre? Demandai-je une fois que j'eus retrouvé mon souffle.

- Oui, on est en orbite. Une bonne chose, j'ai eu peur qu'on ne soit partis à l'autre bout de l'univers...

- Comment fait-on pour respirer ?

- Mon TARDIS créé automatiquement un bouclier assez large autour de sa position, on ne risque rien. Vous venez de quel pays au fait? Pour que je puisse vous ramener chez vous... Une fois que j'aurais réparé le TARDIS bien sûr. Je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risques supplémentaires!

- De la France. Mais pourquoi des risques? C'est tout simplement magnifique !

- Oui, on a eu de la chance, là. C'est souvent moins calme d'habitude... Mais de toute façon, je dois vous ramener chez vous ! Alors en attendant, vous pouvez contempler la vue si vous voulez ou visiter le reste du TARDIS mais ne vous penchez pas trop et ne soyez pas trop curieuse.

- Le reste ?

- Oui, il y a beaucoup plus à voir que cette petite salle !

- Petite? Elle est déjà beaucoup plus grande que l'extérieur !

- Ah, enfin ! Oui, c'est la science de mon peuple, les seigneurs du temps. Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu... Le TARDIS est en quelque sorte infini. On peut l'agrandir à l'infini en tout cas, et il est très facile de s'y perdre! Mais je vous assure que ça vaut le coup de descendre ces escaliers!»

En regardant dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt, je remarquais les escaliers dont il parlait. Ce vaisseau était de plus en plus surprenant. Je me décidai à accepter de faire un tour pour visiter son TARDIS et le laissai seul dans la salle principale, si c'était la salle principale d'ailleurs...

...

Le TARDIS était vraiment plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur!

Parmi les si nombreuses pièces dans lesquelles je suis entrée, j'ai découvert une immense piscine, une immense bibliothèque, une immense cuisine, une immense salle de bain, une immense serre, une immense salle de squash... Bref, tout était immense ! Quand je revins dans la salle de contrôle, ou de pilotage peut-être, l'extraterrestre était toujours occupé avec la machinerie du TARDIS. Je retournai alors à la contemplation de la Terre, tout en me demandant l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être à présent et en m'inquiétant au sujet de ma mère qui devait me chercher à présent partout. Mon portable n'avait pas de réseau ici, je n'avais donc aucun moyen de la contacter. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était espérer que les réparations seraient bientôt terminées... Et je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'elles prendraient : j'étais coincée ici. Dans l'espace... Génial ! C'était vraiment, absolument incroyable!

...

« Bien, ça devrait fonctionner maintenant ! Fit joyeusement le pilote extraterrestre. On va pouvoir retourner sur Terre.

- Bien, ma mère doit sûrement être morte d'inquiétude ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on est en orbite, au moins une demi-heure je pense…

- C'est sans importance pour moi. Bon, alors, redites-moi le nom du pays, ville. Oh et l'époque aussi bien sûr ! D'après vos habits, je dirais du vingt-et-unième siècle mais je peux me tromper.

- Non, je suis bien du vingt-et-unième siècle.

- Bien, quelle année ?

- 2013.

- Et la date précise ? Même l'heure si vous la savez.

- Euh, le jour ? Voyons, douze moins… Six, donc le six. Le six septembre deux mille treize. Et il était environ quinze heure trente… Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça? Pourquoi avoir besoin de me le demander, même ! Vous n'avez pas un de vos instruments pour vous le dire ?

- Oh, si. Des tas même mais nous sommes au XVIIIème siècle là, en 1716 pour être même très précis : le 17 janvier 1716 et il est huit heures vingt-deux et trente-et-une secondes en Chine.

- En Chine ?

- On est en orbite au-dessus de l'empire de Chine.

- Et on est au XVIIIème siècle, vous êtes sérieux ?

- Parfaitement. Vous avez vu un seul satellite dans le coin, vous ? »

En effet, il n'y en avait aucun. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans l'espace alors ça ne m'avait pas paru étrange. Mais maintenant qu'il le disait… Oui, c'était vrai : il n'y avait aucune trace humaine en orbite, pas de station spatiale internationale, pas de satellites, pas de débris spatiaux,… Rien du tout.

A part nous.

« Alors convaincue, me demanda-t-il après que je sois retournée pour mieux observer le « ciel ».

- C'est incroyable ! Alors vous voyagez dans le temps aussi ?

- Et bien, oui. A peu près tout le temps en fait. Ce vaisseau est un TARDIS « Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale » c'est sa fonction première.

- C'est une sorte de machine à voyager dans le temps ?

- Oui, vaisseau spatial c'était… Pour faire plus simple. Bon alors, fermez la porte, on repart ! »

J'obéis en refermant la porte de bois et le rejoignit auprès de la console de pilotage de son vaisseau temporel.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, murmurais-je tout en le regardant rentrer des coordonnées spatiotemporelles dans sa machine.

- Rah, vous voulez une preuve, peut-être ? Vous ne croyez que ce que vous voyez ?

- Non, mais ça… C'est tellement…

- Bon allez-y, donnez-moi une époque et un lieu.

- Quoi ?

- Allez-y, je vous dis : je vais vous le prouver que le TARDIS voyage bien dans le temps ! Je n'aime pas quand on ne me croit pas. Alors, allez-y, choisissez une destination. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez voir ? »

Qu'est-ce que je voudrais voir ? Tout ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais choisir ? Rien… Et puis au fond, je croyais toujours que cet extraterrestre se moquait de moi. Que savais-je de lui, après tout ? Rien du tout… Et est-ce que je pouvais lui faire confiance ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Que l'on soit au XVIIIème ou au XXIème siècle, j'étais de toute façon en orbite autour de la Terre, perdue dans l'espace, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que lui faire confiance pour rentrer chez moi. Et puis voulais-je vraiment retourner chez moi, après avoir vu la Terre depuis l'espace ? Il voulait que je le mette au défi ? D'accord, j'allais en profiter dans ce cas !

« D'accord, répondis-je, vous voulez un défi ? Alors disons, hum… Athènes. Au Vème siècle avant Jésus Christ.

- Ce n'est pas un défi pour le TARDIS. Me dit-il tout en se penchant vers de nouveau vers la console de son vaisseau. »

L'alien se mit à appuyer sur des tas de « bidules » qui devaient sûrement faire office de commandes au pilotage de son TARDIS, cette machine à voyager dans l'espace et selon son pilote, propriétaire ? Enfin, selon l'homme ou extraterrestre aux commandes, à également voyager dans le temps. J'étais quand même assez curieuse de voir ça !


	2. Chapter 2

**Athènes, quinzième siècle avant Jésus Christ.**

L'alien au physique d'humain, l'humanoïde donc, tira sur une dernière manette en criant :

« Allons-y ! »

Je souris à l'idée qu'on allait peut-être bel et bien vraiment y aller… Dans l'Antiquité ! Si c'était vrai, ce serait tellement incroyable ! Le TARDIS se mit à trembler comme la première fois mais, moins surprise, je parvins plus facilement à m'accrocher à une rambarde de bois pour garder quelque équilibre. Le même drôle de bruit assez dérangeant se mit à retentir de je ne sais où. Il l'avait vraiment réparé son vaisseau ou ce bruit était habituel ? En tout cas, ça ne semblait pas gêner mon pilote. Le silence se fit après quelques minutes.

« Nous y sommes, s'exclama l'humanoïde, la Grèce Antique ! Hum, vous feriez peut-être bien de vous changer avant de sortir.

- Me changer ?

- Oui, j'ai une penderie pour toutes les époques, allez voir. C'est la troisième porte à gauche dans le deuxième couloir à droite après la salle de musique. »

Une salle de musique ? Je n'en avais même pas vu tout à l'heure… Je lui demandai donc de répéter plus lentement, ce qu'il fit tout en étant agacé à cette idée.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous montre le chemin ?

- Non, ça ira, je trouverais. Enfin, je vais me débrouiller…

- Ne trainez pas surtout ! »

Je croyais avoir compris que le temps n'était pas son problème… Enfin, dépêchons-nous quand même. Voyons, alors, là ? Non, je sens que je vais me perdre dans ce TARDIS ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas perdue quelque part. Ah, ça y est : la salle de musique. Enfin, je suppose. Ce ne sont pas des instruments de musique terrestre mais ça doit certainement en être. Alors, après, c'est à droite je crois. Ah non, c'est un cul de sac. Le deuxième couloir… Et après la troisième porte à gauche waouh ! Mais c'est gigantesque ! Il y a quoi, cinq, six étages dans cette penderie ? On dirait qu'ils sont triés par périodes… Voyons, l'Antiquité… Tout en bas. Evidemment ! Des pagnes égyptiens, des toges romaines,… Ah, les habits féminins ! Je me choisis une robe que je pense être grecque de couleur jaune orangée. Un peu au hasard pour la couleur. Heureusement que les femmes étaient plus petites à l'époque qu'aujourd'hui. Une fois prête, je retournai dans la salle principale. Etonnement, le chemin du retour ne fut pas plus simple à trouver : les couloirs du TARDIS formaient un véritable labyrinthe !

Quand je retrouvais enfin mon chemin, j'entendis de loin la voix de l'alien me dire que j'avais pris mon temps.

« C'est pas très bien indiqué dans votre vaisseau.

- Mauvais sens de l'orientation ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, il continua sans y faire attention :

« Bien, on peut y aller, alors ! Ouvrez la porte. »

Je m'exécutai, assez impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte en bois…

Une colonne de marbre ou plutôt un ensemble de colonnades. On devait donc être sur l'Acropole. Je sortais la première du TARDIS, suivie de l'étrange extraterrestre. On était bien sur l'Acropole d'Athènes. De loin, on voyait la ville s'étendre au bas de la colline où le TARDIS s'était posé. C'était toujours une simple boite bleue. Et toute petite d'extérieur. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que nous soyons vraiment au siècle de l'âge d'or de la cité athénienne.

« Bon, on ne va pas rester là, me dit l'alien humanoïde, si on allait visiter la ville ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait ça, voyager en Grèce… Une très belle culture d'ailleurs. Et un climat magnifique.

- Vous êtes déjà venu ?

- En neuf cent ans, j'ai pratiquement déjà tout vu même.

- Neuf cent ans ?

- Oui, ça laisse le temps de parcourir l'univers de long en large. Bon, allons-y, descendons à la ville. Au fait, vous aimez le théâtre ? »

Si j'aimais le théâtre ? Bien sûr que j'aimais le théâtre ! Mais on était en pleine Grèce antique, on ne comprendrait rien, pourquoi bon y aller ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, si c'est une mise en scène, ce sera sûrement traduit en anglais et si c'est vrai… Comment pourrai-je dire non à assister à du véritable théâtre grec ? J'adore le théâtre ! Et j'adore la Grèce !

« Oui, répondis-je après un bref instant de réflexion, j'adore ça, même.

- Bien, alors, on ne peut pas profiter de la cité sans se rendre au théâtre ! »

Son enthousiasme était particulièrement communicatif et je me sentais à mon tour toute guillerette à cette idée. Nous déambulâmes donc le flanc de colline de l'Acropole, l'extraterrestre avait une extraordinaire endurance tandis que je commençai moi-même à manquer de souffle. Je le suivais donc de loin. Il semblait parfaitement se repérer dans les dédales de la cité athénienne alors que moi j'étais complétement perdue…

Je le rattrapai près de l'agora ou plutôt je l'y retrouvai alors qu'il semblait à son tour ne plus retrouver son chemin et hésiter sur lequel prendre.

« Vous êtes perdu ? Demandai-je encore essoufflée.

- C'est étrange, disait l'alien, le théâtre d'Athènes devrait être visible d'ici… Et puis tout le monde devrait s'y rendre. On devrait entendre des cris ! Vous entendez quelque chose, vous ?

- Euh, non. »

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque-là – trop occupée à courir et essayer de ne pas perdre de vue l'alien qui m'avait conduit ici – mais c'était vrai : la ville était particulièrement silencieuse. C'en était même assez reposant, tout autant qu'étonnant. C'était l'âge d'or de la Grèce classique quand même !

L'extraterrestre se jeta à terre et, comme les indiens dans les films, se mit à écouter les vibrations du sol. Toujours allongé, oreille plaquée sur la terre, il déclara :

« Ils sont au port. Tous. On devrait s'y rendre pour savoir ce qui se passe.

- Au Pirée ?

- Non, il n'est sûrement pas encore construit de toute façon…

- Quoi ? Au Vème siècle ?

- Euh je me suis peut-être trompé de siècle, m'avoua-t-il, ça m'arrive des fois… Mais de toute façon, on en saura plus une fois là-bas. Alors, allons-y ! »

J'acquiesçai et le suivit vers l'ancien port de la ville, enfin le port actuel plutôt.

La Méditerranée se découvrait à présent devant nos yeux, la mer semblait briller sous le chaud soleil d'été. Au bord de la mer s'étaient rassemblés tous les citoyens de la cité. Silencieux, ils étaient tous habillés à l'antique et sur les flots, un navire était prêt à larguer les amarres. Pourtant, dans cette ville fantôme, j'avais perdu depuis un bout de temps l'illusion d'un possible voyage dans le temps.

« Chouette mise en scène, commentai-je.

- Ce n'est pas une mise en scène, me répondit le drôle d'alien un tantinet exaspéré. »

Et soucieux, sa voix et son expression étaient toutes les deux plus graves à présent. Devant nous le bateau s'en allait et les « athéniens » pleuraient.

« Venez, reprit-il, nous devons les arrêter !

- Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pleurent tous ?

- Venez, je vous dis ! Nous allons rater notre bateau !

- On ne peut pas prendre votre TARDIS ?

- Pas le temps, il faut les suivre ! Et en plus on fait partie des événements, maintenant. »

Quoi ? Quels événements ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien autant inquiéter l'humanoïde ?

Tout en me posant ces questions dans ma tête, je me décidai à le suivre quand même et me retrouvai à sa suite à sauter à bord du bateau qui s'éloignait déjà du rivage. Les yeux fermés, je bondis après lui et me retrouvai dans ses bras pour la seconde fois. Mon équilibre assez vite retrouvé, je m'en dégageai et descendis sur le pont dudit navire. Au loin, la foule des citoyens athéniens disparaissait déjà à l'horizon…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Nous demandèrent un homme assez jeune et bien plus richement habillé que les autres qui venaient aussi à notre rencontre, ils portèrent la main à leurs glaives. »

Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Il me fallait prendre un prénom grec, sur le coup j'avais plutôt l'impression que mon mystérieux voyageur temporel voyageait bel et bien dans le temps comme il me l'affirmait. Et que nous étions de fait devant de véritables grecs et plus important encore : en danger. Et puis mon prénom avait une consonance bien trop latine, autant en choisir un qui me ferait moins apparaitre comme une barbare à leurs yeux. Un prénom issu de la mythologie par exemple…

« Ariane, répondis-je après un court instant.

- Et vous ? Demanda l'athénien à mon compagnon de mauvaise fortune. »

Ce dernier ne m'imita absolument pas en se choisissant un nom à consonance grecque comme je me l'étais imaginée. A la place, il sortit, après avoir fouillé un long moment les poches de son manteau, une sorte de portefeuille noir avec à l'intérieur un papier où il se présentait comme étant « Sir Doctor of Tardis ».

Un seigneur ?

« Tardis, demanda le jeune athénien, je ne connais pas cette cité… Mais bienvenue à bord, mademoiselle Ariane, Seigneur Doctor. Je suis le prince Thésée, fils du roi dAthènes, Egée.

- Merci, prince Thésée. Pouvez-vous nous dire vers où nous voguons ainsi, demanda le « seigneur Docteur ».

- Vous avez sauté à bord sans savoir où nous allions ?

- J'aime suivre mon instinct… Alors ? Vers quelle cité grecque ?

- Nous voguons vers la Crète, la cité de Knossos. »

Thésée ? La Crète ? Il va y avoir un minotaure, après ? Je m'amusai à cette idée. Dire que j'avais choisi pour nom d'emprunt celui de la princesse crétoise ! Allait-on aussi la rencontrer ?

Thésée nous laissa ensuite et repartit vers son pilote, près du gouvernail du navire grec où ils venaient d'embarquer :

« Sir Doctor ? Demandais-je. C'est votre nom ?

- J'ai été anobli sous ce nom par Victoria, il y a quelques années déjà, mais sinon je suis le Docteur.

- Le Docteur ?

- C'est ça, c'est le nom par lequel je suis connu.

- Le Docteur ?

- Oui, mais n'en demandez pas plus et ne vous posez pas de questions ! Ne posez pas de questions, d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous dire de me suivre…

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi même avoir sauté dans cette galère ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit : j'ai suivi mon instinct. Rien d'autre.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit, votre instinct ?

- De sauter dans ce bateau, répondit le « Docteur » agacé. »

J'abandonnais. Je ne saurais rien de plus puisque de toute évidence ce « Docteur » n'en savait lui-même pas plus. Je laissais le Docteur extraterrestre seul dans ses pensées et son regard perdu l'horizon marin. De mon côté, j'allais rejoindre Thésée et notre pilote :

« Damoiselle Ariane, vous voyagez avec un drôle de personnage, me dit Thésée en me parlant du Docteur qui était, il faut le dire, toujours habillé de son si long manteau marron.

- Je viens de le rencontrer et j'ignore tout de lui, répondis-je comme si c'était un aveu, il doit me ramener chez moi et à la place je me retrouve en mer, loin de notre billet de retour. Et je n'ai aucun moyen de prévenir ma mère, ici. J'ignore même si je la reverrais un jour…

- Il y a peu de chances en effet : ce voyage est sans retour.

- Sans retour ?

- Nous sommes le tribut du Roi Minos.

- Vous m'en direz tant ! Ce n'est pas possible tout ça ! C'est une farce, hein ? Rien qu'une immense mise en scène !

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? S'insurgea Thésée. Ces pauvres jeunes vierges athéniens et athéniennes sont condamnés au trépas et vous en riez ?

- Vous jouez bien votre rôle. Admettais-je. Je crois que si j'avais rencontré Périclès ou Platon je vous aurais cru, Docteur. Mais là, non : c'est trop ! »

Et je riais à nouveau. J'entendis Thésée marmonner comme quoi j'étais folle. Mais c'était toute cette histoire qui était folle ! Et le Docteur encore plus ! Je commençais de plus en plus à croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve complétement dingue. Quand est-ce que j'avais donc bien pu m'endormir ? Avais-je même rêvé toute cette journée ? Finir à midi, ça aussi, ça tient du rêve, après tout. Vraiment trop beau. Et voyager dans le temps… Bien trop géant. Pour autant, un rêve où je vivais un véritable mythe grec ce n'était pas le genre de rêve dont j'allais vouloir me réveiller…

« Terre en vue, cria un homme à l'autre extrémité du pont de la galère.

- Voilà enfin la Crète, Prince, dit le Pilote au héros grec. »

Enfin ? Depuis combien de temps avait-on donc quitté Athènes ? Bon, c'est sûr, dans un rêve, ça ne compte pas trop ces choses-là…

« J'aurais aimé voir le voyage s'éterniser, Tisas, rétorqua Thésée, bien, compagnons, nous voilà aux abords de la Crète. Comme vous le savez, cette année, les tributs ne seront livrés au monstrueux fils de Pasiphaé. Moi, Thésée, fils d'Egée, Roi de la Cité d'Athéna, je vais tuer la bête et nous libérer, vous et la cité de mon père du terrible sort que le Roi Minos réserve à nos jeunes vierges. »

Les acclamations des marins saluèrent son discours que j'avoue avoir trouvé sur l'instant si vrai, si juste…

« Un monstre ? Demanda le Docteur extraterrestre qui venait de se rapprocher de nous après le discours inspiré de Thésée.

- Oui, répondit le jeune grec, on l'appelle le Minotaure. Ce serait le fils de l'union d'un taureau et de la reine crétoise Pasiphaé, femme de Minos, fils de Zeus et né de la princesse Europe.

- Et conçu grâce à l'ingéniosité de Dédale et à la colère de Vénus, ajoutais-je.

- Qui ? Demanda l'extraterrestre.

- Venus. Ou Aphrodite pour les grecs… Mais vous ne connaissez pas le mythe du Minotaure, Docteur ?

- La mythologie terrienne… C'est si compliqué !

- Celui-là est l'un des plus simples et des plus connus aussi. Le fil d'Ariane, le labyrinthe de Dédale,…

- Il y a bien un labyrinthe où serait enfermé le monstre mais Dédale a été banni par Minos, déclara Thésée, il y a des années. »

On était vraiment en plein mythe… Un terrain bien familier ! Bien plus que l'orbite terrestre. Le Docteur, lui, commençait à s'intéresser à cette histoire de minotaure :

« Depuis combien de temps vit-il en Crète ce minotaure, demanda-t-il.

- Ca fait quatre années que nous devons livrer nos quatorze vierges après la peste lancée par Zeus à la demande de son fils.

- Quatre ans ? Et aviez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce minotaure à Athènes, avant cette peste ?

- Je ne crois pas. Mais il est sûrement caché par Minos depuis sa naissance.

- S'il est né ici, remarqua le Docteur, désolé, mais un taureau et une humaine sont bien trop éloignés génétiquement. Complétement incompatibles. Si ce monstre existe, il a une autre origine.

- Mais c'est un mythe, répliquais-je.

- Ça vous a l'air d'un mythe ? Me demanda vivement l'alien.

- Et bien… C'est une histoire connue alors c'est un mythe.

- C'est la réalité que nous vivons, me corrigea-t-il, le mythe naitra après, Ariane. D'ailleurs, _vous_ faites partie du mythe. Vous l'avez dit : le fil d'Ariane. Vous deviez sûrement penser que vos parents vous avez appelé ainsi en pensant à la Ariane mythologique – et c'est sûrement le cas – mais en fait, c'est vous-même. _Vous_ êtes cette Ariane.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Ariane, corrigeais-je, mais Julie. Vu que c'est un prénom latin, de Iule et la gens Iula…

- Attendez ! Vous avez choisi ce nom en pensant au mythe dans lequel vous vous retrouvez, nous nous retrouvons, c'est bien ça ? Je comprends que vous vous croyez en plein rêve ! Vous êtes complétement obnubilée par ce mythe ou en tout cas vous le connaissez vraiment très bien ! Et ça, ça, ça veut dire que vous savez tout ce qui va se passer après ! Tout ce qui va arriver ! N'en dites rien, Ariane ! Je veux dire, Julie. Surtout n'en dites rien. Et gardez votre rôle d'Ariane, ça vaut beaucoup mieux. Il ne faut pas que l'on modifie l'Histoire. Donc je ne dois absolument rien savoir sur la suite du mythe. Vous en avez même peut-être déjà trop dit…

- Mais… Comment on pourrait changer l'Histoire ? Ce n'est qu'un mythe, une fiction, rien de plus.

- Oh la fiction… Vous savez, je suis moi-même un personnage de fiction sur Terre. Le personnage principal d'une série télévisée. Doctor Who. Vous ne devez sûrement pas connaitre vu vos réactions.

- Doctor Who ? C'est pas une série en noir et blanc avec des effets spéciaux pourris ?

- Hey ! S'indigna le Docteur.

- Désolée mais c'est carrément impossible tout ça ! Doctor Who ? Les mythes grecs ? Même si je rencontrais Luke Skywalker, ça me paraitrait plus réel !

- Luke Skywalker ? Le Grand Maitre Jedi ? Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années de ça. Fit le Docteur plongé dans ses pensées. Pas très marrant comme gars. Vous vous ennuieriez avec lui…

- Bien sûr, comme si c'était possible… »

On nageait en plein délire là. Autant arrêter de discuter et faire semblant que tout ça était vrai. S'il le voulait tellement… Mais de là à croire cet alien quand il parle du Minotaure comme un être venant d'ailleurs. De où, d'ailleurs ? De l'espace ? Un vrai délire dans lequel ce rêve me plongeait… Un délire sur un Docteur dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant quelques jours. Pourquoi fallait-il que Revan en ait parlé, hein ? Maintenant, j'en rêvais. Super ! Il n'empêche que ça restait un bien joli rêve… Avec cette mer turquoise pleine de dauphin, ce beau soleil et la terre de Crète où l'on accostait. De vraies merveilles qui rendaient ce rêve très intéressant. Voire même de plus en plus intéressant d'instants en instants…


End file.
